


one tough day

by sapphicseung



Series: domestic minsung [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicseung/pseuds/sapphicseung
Summary: jisung has a bad day. Good thing minho's there to take care of his baby.





	one tough day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first fanfic on AO3! Definitely not my first fanfic but I'm in love with minsung! I might add more parts to this later but I hope you enjoy this for now! Thank you for reading uwu.

"Ughhh, I dont wanna gooo" Jisung whined grabbing his uniform from his closet. It was the usual Monday morning, tired college students trying to get by as they woke up, usually with hangovers from a long Sunday night of partying, or if they were like Jisung, a long night of studying.

"I don't either, but do you see me complaining?" Seungmin, his roommate retorted, fixing his tie, and walking towards their small shared kitchen.

He started the water for their, or his morning coffee as Jisung ran into the restroom to brush his teeth. The older turned on the restroom light, pushing his bangs from his oily skin, watching himself closely in the mirror.

A small shriek left his lips as he saw a big pimple in the center of his forehead, fresh and new. "What the fuck??" He groaned out, pushing up his bandana, and turning on the water.

He splashed the cold water on his face, shivering slightly as it startled him awake. Jisung's face scrunched up in concentration as he poked the pimple a little, hissing softly at the small sting it produced. His hands gripped the counter in disbelief, his face still wet as he eyed himself in the mirror.

Seungmin walked by a few minutes later, coffee mug in his hand as he looked at his roommate staring at himself in the mirror. Once he had seen Jisung's little problem, he burst into a laugh.

Jisung glared over to Seungmin, grabbing his towel, and drying his face before giving his roommate the stinky eye. Seungmin continued to laugh, his mug close to spilling from how hard he was laughing.

"Hey! That's mean!" Jisung protested, a small pout forming on his lips.

Seungmin continued to laugh, his free hand grabbing his chest as he struggled to breath from his laughter. He pointed an accusing finger at his forehead and screamed. "Did Mt.Everest decide to pop up on your face today?" He laughed afterwards at his own joke, earning a hard slap on the chest from Jisung.

"Not funny!" He protested, grabbing his toothbrush saltily, placing some toothpaste on his brush and washing his teeth flustered.

Seungmin walked away from the restroom, his laughter ringing through the small dorm. Jisung continued to brush his teeth. He heard the keys go off and the main door shutting. Seungmin had left.

With a frustrated huff, Jisung washed his mouth and walked out of the restroom. Bandana still on his damp hair as he undressed from his pj's and put on his tight and uncomfortable uniform.

As he slipped on his khakis, his phone pinged at a notification, startling Jisung, who was trying to unbutton his dress shirt. Giving up, the young male threw his shirt on his bed and reached out for his phone, which was resting by the counter of his bed.

The usual wallpaper glowed when Jisung turned on his phone. Him and his boyfriend Minho. The notification popped up, putting a big smile on his face. It was Minho.

My love ♡  
-baby, wanna come over today? Woojin isn't coming over today. Said he'd be too busy with chan 👀🍵

Seen. 6:30am

Jisung giggled a little at the emoji's the older used, tapping away a response.

Minho's squirrel 🐿  
-you got yourself a deal sir.

The random pimple on his forehead left his train of thoughts as they were filled with what he'd do with Minho after class.

Woojin was Minho's close friend and roommate for the longest time. Not up until recently had Minho also been living in the dorms, but he'd made enough money from his part time job to afford a small apartment close to the school.

Usually Minho was too busy working with Woojin on his senior project to have Jisung over, so the younger would resort to the small visits the older would go do in his own dorm. It seemed like things were clearing up now, and Jisung was more than excited to finally get to see around his boyfriend's house.

Jisung placed his phone back on his bed, grabbing his discarded dress shirt and throwing it on. He suddenly felt like he had the most energy in the world. The thoughts of Minho and him together taking over his mind as he finishes dressing up for the day. He grabbed his phone and quickly looked at the time, flinging his backpack over his shoulder, and making his way out of the dorm for yet another boring class of biology.

Jisung was a medical student at the university, and while learning the concepts of human body, and how to properly work it was amazing, the students inside his classroom where always the problem.

"Morning babe" Huang Xiao, or as Jisung liked to call him, Mr.Dickhead called out.

Jisung irritatedly took a seat on the other side of the classroom, dropping his backpack down on the floor hard, earning the attention of a few other students in the room. The young boy bowed down in apology, throwing a stinky glare Xiao's way before taking a seat, and pulling out his books.

Though he could still feel the other's annoying eyes staring him down, Jisung grabbed his phone and unlocked it to see Minho's response, trying his best to slide his uneasy thoughts down his throat.

My love ♡  
\- I'll pick you up after Medical then ♡ love ya ♡♡♡

Seen. 8:35am

Xiao continued to yell from across the room, still attempting to catch the other's attention as he typed in his response with shaky hands.

The professor walked in a few minutes later, and the yelling stopped. Xiao took his seat and Jisung put away his phone, paying attention to the lesson of today. He could feel his unease subside, seeing how Xiao paid attention.

The lesson was boring as always, this one being about why shots are taken at a certain place, and how that affects the body. The professor had assigned a project, which, to Jisung's dismay, included partners.

"I'd like to be paired with Han Jisung!" Xiao's hand immediately went up, blurting out those words.

Jisung's eyes widened, and he turned to glare at Xiao, who smirked at his reaction. The professor took note and nodded.

"Very well, Mr.Huang and Mr.Han"

Jisung could feel his whole body just stop everything. The thought of being in the same project as Xiao made his stomach turn in unease. His hands were shaking slightly, as he cocked his head down, bangs falling over his eyes. The initial nervousness was now definitely there.

Perfect. Just fucking perfect.

Xiao gleefully laughed. His laugh ringing throughout the whole room, as the professor called the end of class and retreated. Many other students packed their bags and began to exit the classroom, Jisung included.

His body was on fire, and his thoughts were going down, penetrating every inch of his body, as he packed his book clumsily in his bag. A pair of hands wrapped around his waist, as they took Jisung's book and properly placed them in his bag.

Jisung flinched slightly, feeling a warm body press against his own, their mouth teasingly pressing hot breath on his ear, sending awkward shivers down his spine.

"No need to be so tense" Xiao whispered, sliding his hand, which was previously on Jisung's petite waist down to his thighs, giving them a teasing squeeze.

Jisung gasped in response, squirming uncomfortably at the foreign touch. Xiao just laughed at the response, his hand caressing his thigh gently. A lump started to form in the younger boy's throat, his body trapped between the desk and Xiao's body pressed up against him, he let out a pathetic whimper. His eyed darted around the room for any signs of help, only to realize that they were the only ones left in the room. His panicked eyes then landed on his backpack, and with no hesitation, he flung his backpack to Xiao's side.

They both groaned, Jisung hitting not only Xiao's arm but also his torso. The hands that were once securely holding his thigh slipped away. Xiao hissed in pain, the 3 textbooks Jisung had in his backpack finally were of good use.

The younger quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, leaving a pissed off Xiao.

Jisung ran as fast as he could, his legs burning, and tears threatening to spill as he pushed some people in the corridors, he pushed open the building doors and was immediately greeted with the summer air. The sun was out and mighty, hot rays hitting Jisung's worn out body. His eyes were becoming puffy, as he felt the warm tears slide down his burning cheeks.

Minho, who had been waiting patiently for his boyfriend outside of the medical building to come out, was playing on his phone, until he spotted his princess.

A big smile spread across his face, placing his phone in his back pocket as he called out for the other. "Sungie!"

Jisung snapped up at the mention of his nickname. Minho was a few feet away, a big smile on his lips. The tears stopped momentarily, Minho taking a few steps closer. Jisung quickly shook his head, his brain going into headspace.

A type of siren going off in his brain, telling him to get away. Telling him to not show Minho his horrible tear stained face, and in only seconds Jisung pushed away from Minho, running in direction to his dorm.

The older was left shocked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but also worry. He looked back in between the building and the direction of the dorms, his bottom lip in between his teeth, as he chewed it nervously. Xiao came out a few seconds later, catching Minho's attention, his bottom lip falling from his mouth.

Xiao was rubbing his arm, hissing as he rolled his wrist in pain. He walked past Minho, oblivious of the other, as he cursed out. "Fucking Han Jisung"

Minho's ears perked up, his eyes trailing Xiao. The past confusion being filled with anger at the thought of what Xiao fucking Huang had done to his boyfriend this time.

Spinning on his heel, Minho followed Xiao from behind, his arms crossed as the other continued to mutter his boyfriend's name. Minho gritted his teeth angrily, walking over to him and gripping his shoulder, spinning him so they were face to face.

"What the fuck did you do to Jisung now you bitch?" Minho yelled, startling Xiao.

The anger radiating from Minho made Xiao smirk. The other let go of his wrist and walked closer to Minho, his face leaning to be closer to him, his eyebrow raising in amusement.

"Thought I'd be fun to fuck around with your baby doll, you're lucky he had his backpack with him" he sneered, rolling his bruised wrist in front of Minho. "Would have taken him right then and there, his ass is just too cute to resist"

Minho felt his emotions take over his body, blowing a punch at Xiao's face, watching as the other stumbled onto the floor, teasing chuckles leaving his lips accompanied with soft groans of pain.

Minho kneeled down to face Xiao, his hands gripping the collar of the other's shirt and pulling him up so they were making eye contact. The older's eyes were on fire with rage, his grip shortening Xiao's breath. A sinister chuckle leaving his lips at the struggle Xiao was having.

"You're lucky Jisung isnt feel well right now, or I would have left you with a bruised eye hun" Minho chuckled out, his eyes trailing up and down Xiao's body his words coming out with venom and anger. "Touch Jisung one more time, and you'll have it worse, much much worse"

Minho dropped the younger and got up, glaring at Xiao one last time, before walking away, in the direction of the dorms. He cracked his knuckles, trying to calm down his own rage, and instead sliding out his cell phone dialing Jisung's number.

There was no answer, and was directly put into voice mail. Minho sighed and slipped his phone back into his back pocket, deciding to detour a little bit.

Minho knew that when Jisung was mad or sad, the younger had a tendency to eat a lot and cry for hours. When Minho was there, he'd always pick out the younger boy's favorite chips and cheesecake, feeding him in deep hours of the night as Jisung ranted to him.

He knew whatever dickhead Xiao had done, Jisung was most likely crying in his room, refusing to talk to Minho because he quote unquote "looked too ugly"

Minho loved Jisung no matter what, but the younger still felt insecure about his crying face, he could thank dickhead Xiao for that, bit that was a story for another day.

"Welcome- oh?" The receptionist, also being Seungmin, saw Minho, his roommate's boyfriend, walk into the convenience store on campus.

"What's up?" Minho called out, walking towards the snack aisle and looking through the chip options.

Seungmin shrugged his shoulders in a matter of fact way, checking out some food from another student in the store. "Just working, you?"

The student and left, leaving only Seungmin and Minho in the store.

"Nothing much, just stocking up" he answered stacking his hands with at least 4 types of chips. He balanced them as he walked over to the drink aisle, and took out a small strawberry milk.

He padded his way towards Seungmin who eyed the food with interest. They were all coincidentally Jisung's favorite type of chips.

"Did Jisung relapse?" He asked, a small hint of worry in his voice. He'd been living with Jisung for a whole year now, he knew alot about Jisung's sudden bursts and slips.

Minho shook his head while Seungmin checked out his food. "Thank God no" the younger continued to check out his food.

"That jerk tried something again" Minho answered, his hands gripping the counter in anger.

Seungmin gasped, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Minho gave Seungmin his student ID and finished checking out his food, now placing it into bags.

"Did he touch Jisung? That fucking piece of shit" Seungmin knew Jisung was a dork, and though he never showed it, he really did care deeply for the older.

"I dont know" Minho answered truthfully, carding his fingers through his hair, grabbing the bags from Seungmin.

"Well take care of him, I'll sleep at Jeongin's tonight" the younger announced, patting Minho's back.

An amused smile played on Minho's lips at the mention of the small boy named Jeongin. "You're leaving the dorm to me and Jisung?"

Seungmin pouted in protest at the tone of Minho's voice. "Yess but dont fuck on my bed, please" he whined out the last part, earning a laugh from the older.

"I'll try not too" Minho winked, sliding open the door and walking out of the store, leaving behind a very flustered Seungmin.

-

Minho unlocked the door to Jisung, and Seungmin's dorm, walking into a dark and gloomy setting. All the lights seemed to be turned off, except for the small TV in the middle of the small dorm.

He quietly closed the door, cautiously slipping off his shoes and walking around the dorm. Jisung was scrunched up in his blankets, soda cans and ramen cups sitting on the foot of his bed as he uninterestingly watched the talk show displayed on the TV. His eyes were puffy and swollen, his cheeks red.

Minho immediately frowned upon seeing his baby in such a state. Jisung still didnt seem to have noticed Minho's presence, as the older slipped off his uniform and put one some clothing he'd had in Jisung's wardrobe for when he came over. He carried a bag of chips in his hand, as he stood in front of TV, finally catching the attention of the sulking male.

Jisung looked up to meet his boyfriend's face, a small pout forming on his glossy lips. Minho smiled, walking over to the small bundle that was Jisung. He placed a tender kiss on the younger's forehead.

"How is my little bundle doing?" He asked, wiggling into Jisung's small bed.

Jisung squirmed around a little, his body relaxing when he felt Minho's warm body press up behind him, spooning him.

A small hiccup left Jisung's lips as his mind replayed the scenario from earlier in the day. He whimpered softly, turning so his face was now hiding in Minho's chest.

Minho frowned at this reaction and rested his hand gently on the other's back, rubbing small circles on his back knowing Jisung liked it when he did it.

Small whimpers formed from Jisung's lips, his tears staining Minho's sweater. The older could tell the other had slipped very deep into his headspace.

"Talk to me beautiful" Minho whispered softly, pressing more small kisses on Jisung's head, still hearing the soft whimpers and warm tears staining his sweater.

Jisung looked up a little, making short eye contact with Minho before hiding again, this time though, the small hiccups were accompanied with the shy kisses on his neck.

Minho hummed softly, his expression turning even more worried, unease at his fingertips. Jisung usually didn't slip too deep, unless he was very upset. Xiao was definitely going to get it.

"Baby" He whispered, trying to get Jisung's attentions, failing obviously. "Baby doll" Minho called out the nickname, only earning more kisses on his neck.

He felt small bites on his neck, accompanied with hot tears softly dropping. Jisung was being disobedient.

Minho sighed, hating to have to do this, but finding no other way. He unraveled himself from the younger, and pushed him back slightly, holding his shoulders tightly, making finally proper eye contact with his boyfriend.

Jisung whined in frustration, his hands weakly gripping onto Minho's wrists trying to pry him away, but failing as Minho was stronger. He was still crying, the warm tears slipping down his cheeks as he finally made eye contact with Minho.

Minho's expression softened, his hands soothingly sliding up and cupping the other's face. A small smile pressed against his lips as he pressed them against the other's cheeks. Minho kisses away Jisung's tears, ending his small session with a chaste peck on the lips.

"You're so beautiful baby" he whispered, pressing another small kiss on Jisung's left cheek. "You're perfect" another kiss on his right cheek.

"From your cute little hands-" Minho lifted one of Jisung's hands and kissed it, earning a small giggle from the younger. "To your short little feet" now a kiss on the lips.

"You're not ugly, you're not anything he tells you ok?" Minho continues to speak, his lips pressed lightly against Jisung's earning a small nod from the younger.

"Speak to me beautiful" Minho tried again, noticing how Jisung wasn't as deep as before, since he had responded to him.

"M'sorry for running away like that" Jisung mumbled, his arms wrapping around Minho's neck securely. His eyes drifted to his lap, a small pink settling on his cheeks.

Minho smiled warmly, wrapping his own arms securely around Jisung's small waist. He gave it a small reassuring squeeze, pressing a little kiss to the other's ear. "No need to be sorry baby, I'm here now no?" Jisung nodded, squirming a little at the other's kiss.

They both laughed. Minho sitting up on the bed, and securely wrapping Jisung's legs around his waist. "Did Xiao upset you?" He asked cautiously, continuing to press small kisses all over Jisung's face.

The younger nodded slowly, his smile flattening slightly at the name Minho had muttered. Deep down he was still upset for running away, especially after they were going to hang out at Minho's place.

"I'm upset we dont get to hang out at your place though" he muttered, his face going to hide on his boyfriend's neck. He inhales the sweet smell of cinnamon on Minho, his remaining tense muscles calming down. He felt safe in his arms.

Minho chuckled lightly, patting Jisung's bum teasingly. "No worries, Seungmin said we can keep the dorm for ourselves tonight"

"Wait- really?" Jisung asked, his eyes sparkling at the thought of Minho staying over.

Another nod from Minho, and Jisung squealed excitedly, tackling them both down on the mattress. Minho laughed at how excited Jisung was.

"I brought you some snacks, just in case you wanted a movie night" Minho wiggled his eyebrows at the offer, earning a happy yell from Jisung.

"Movie night it is" He chuckled, watching Jisung run to the TV and start flicking through channels.

**Author's Note:**

> This type of series is inspired by a minsung series on here by the author called theforeverbattles with their series say please. Go check that one out please and give it love! Thank you so much again for reading and I look forward to seeing this series grow!


End file.
